


Yang's Extravagant Excessive Training

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futa, Public Nudity, futa Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: She loved and cared for her team, so you can bet your ass that Yang would personally see to it that her girls got the most out of their training…and that’s all she intends for them, it’s not like she want’s to screw her entire team or anything like that. Also Ruby and Yang aren't related in this.





	Yang's Extravagant Excessive Training

**Author's Note:**

> Part One: Keeping focus  
> Yang and Ruby

Okay, so sure when it came to high impact sniper rifles she was out of her league, but Yang knew that a good sniper should be able to keep her cool under any situation, also that Ruby’s ass looked amazing in her high waist gym shorts but were better suited lying in a pile with the sniper scythe-wielder’s sports bra next to her, leaving the younger woman naked as the day she was born.  
“Yang…I though yo-ngh!!” Yang couldn’t help but snicker at her younger leader’s struggle to get her words out while the blonde brawler continued to fondle her supple ass cheeks, the brawler roughly squeezing them in between her running her hands in a circular motion across the soft surface. “You said…you said you only wanted to look.” Maybe if the growing bulge in her own gym shorts wasn’t clouding her judgment, Yang would have kept true to her word, but was it really her fault she couldn’t keep her hands to herself.  
Her previous intentions for bringing her favorite leader out into the Emerald forest was some, “innocent” target practice with the shooting range she had set up in a safe clearing. She would watch over her leader, watch her annihilate the wooden targets she set up, maybe find a reason to cop a feel every now and again, and then head back to join up with their other teammates. That plan quickly went out the window after prolonged exposure to her leader’s hypnotic ass. She tried to settle for just a gracious view of her leader’s ass, but the only thing she ended up settling on was a decision to bury her cock into her leader’s asshole. So while she racked her brain in an attempt to come up with a reason for fucking her leader while she continued to pick off the wooden life-sized dolls, Yang crouched down behind her leader’s supple ass and got to work prepping the girl for her cock.   
“Sorry Rubs but I couldn’t help myself. I mean 19 years old and yet you got an ass this juicy…” Yang said right before delivering a rather harsh slap right on the prone woman lower cheeks, coaxing out a sudden moan from her silver-eyed leader which she quickly tried to muffle by biting down on her bottom lip. “Besides; A- I know you love this, and B- how can you expect to be a decent sniper if you can’t keep your focus on what you’re aiming?”   
“Is being…Is being grouped in the middle of a fight something I-I-I should worry about?” Ruby questioned, still facing forward and staring down the scope of her treasured Crescent Rose, fighting to zero in on the target her brawler teammate had set up for her further down the shooting range she had set up in a secluded spot in, free of Grimm and any unwelcome passersby hoping to get a free show.  
“Oh Semantics, you just worry about hitting those targets in front of you. I’ll be sure to keep a, handle, on your training progress.” Ruby would have made an audible groan at her teammates poor pun, but the pleasing sensation that ran through her body as Yang dragged her strong hands down from her ass cheeks to the prone woman’s thighs quickly morphed her groan to a lewd moan. Feeling the smug smirk the blonde was directing to the back of her head, Ruby dropped he subject and went back to struggling to keep her aim stable before pulling the trigger of her rifle and firing another round directly at the wooden dummy’s head down the shooting range. “Nice shot sexy, now be sure to keep up the good work.” Yang punctuated the end of her sentence with another slap to the sniper’s ass that was followed up with a rough squeeze on the point of impact, urging out another poorly suppressed moan that Ruby tried to hide by biting down on her lip again.   
She didn’t exactly have a view of her leader’s face, but the image of her leader’s current rose red face was all she needed to get more blood flowing to her penis. Still keeping one hand fondling her leader’s cheeks, Yang rolled her sleeveless tank-top over her chest and began to fondle her own impressive chest, it may not have been the satisfaction she was desiring but it was still better than nothing.   
“Yang yo-you’re not just going to tease me are yo-EEPP!!” The scythe-wielder had been so busy trying to section off the arousal that was building in her core that she didn’t hear the sounds of Yang re-positioning behind her. The blonde brawler had laid out flat on her stomach behind her leader and spread her cheeks apart so that she could spit into her south hole. The surprising saliva blob impacting directly on her asshole caused Ruby to alter her aim, throwing her shot completely off her original course and by proxy leaving the wooden dummy completely unharmed.   
“Ruby, Ruby, Ruby….” Yang said, taking on a disapproving tone as she stuck her index and middle finger into her leader’s asshole, spreading the wad of saliva she had deposited into the silver-eyed girl’s asshole as she shook her head. Ruby found herself instinctively throwing her head back and letting out a loud cry as she felt Yang’s fingers enter her, her cry descending into a shuddering breath as she felt the saliva spread around inside her asshole. Her shuddering breath was quickly interrupted by a sharp moan as the silver-eyed girl felt her brawler teammate slap her ass again.   
“Remember Ruby, you’re supposed to be focusing on your target.” Yang said, smirking as she withdrew her fingers from the woman’s lower exit.   
“I know, but it’s harRRRDDD!!” Surprised to feel her blonde teammate’s tongue enter her asshole, Ruby couldn’t’ help but proceeded to start panting heavily as she felt Yang’s tongue proceed to wiggle around inside her asshole, flicking across the spots the brawler knew sent shivers down her precious leader’s spine.   
She knew that she should chastise her silver-eyed leader about losing focus, but right now the only thing on Yang’s mind was the adorable pants coming from her leader as her tongue continued to please her. The pleasant scent of roses filling her nose as she continued to drift into her nostrils. It was times like this that Yang wished Ruby had a better appreciation for her semblance. Sure it may not be able to construct incredible ice sculptors with the help of ice dust crystals, but that didn’t mean her semblance didn’t her semblance didn’t have it’s own uses and fantastic quirks.   
Letting out a satisfied gasp as she withdrew her tongue, Yang dragged her tongue across her lips as she got onto her knees, straddling Ruby’s waist with her knees on either side of her waist while she place her hands down on either side of Ruby. Yang’s arousal only building higher and higher as she caught a glimpse of Ruby’s flustered face when the silver-eyed warrior turned her head to the side so she could look over her shoulder.  
“Yang…please…” Ruby begged through her pants, raising her ass just enough so that her ass was pressing into Yang’s crotch. “Please….take me…I need you…I need you…” Her begging was all the evidence Yang needed to know that Ruby was in desperate need for her cock, however, the pleasing sensation she received as Ruby grind her ass up against the blonde brawler’s bulge. Fed up with her twitching cock begging to bury itself into the silver-eyed woman, Yang quickly pushed off the ground so that she was now upright, since her legs were straddling her leader’s waist she couldn’t completely pull them down so she settled for resting her fully erect cock on the elastic band of her gym shorts.   
“You want me to take it easy Ruby, or are you down for some rough stuff?” Yang asked, grabbing the base of her cock and lightly slapping the surface of Ruby’s ass cheeks. Ruby whined   
“Please fuck me Yang…I need you.” Ruby pleaded. That statement was all Yang needed to hear. Aiming her cock for her leader’s asshole, Yang thrust her hips forward and buried her cock all the way to the base of her cock, Yang throwing her head back in pure bliss as she enjoyed the tightness of Ruby’s asshole. For Ruby however, the sensation of the instant insertion proved to be too much for her. She threw her head back and let out a loud cry as her entire body proceeded to quiver and shake. She bent her knees so that the soles of her feet were pressing up against Yang’s own ass as her toes curled and she ended up firing off another round form her precious Crescent Rose, this time however the shot miraculous nailed the wooden dummy right in it’s head.   
“Nice shot.” Yang commented once she snapped out of her ecstasy induced haze. Returning her hands to her leader’s side and leaning forward, Yang proceeded to roll her hips backward so that she could withdraw a good portion of her cock, only halting her withdrawal once her bellend was the only part still inside Ruby. With the same intensity she used to penetrate her, Yang shoved her entire cock back inside Ruby’s asshole, the brawler enjoying the sounds of her pelvis colliding with her silver-eyed leader’s lower cheeks.   
“YANG YES!!!” Ruby shouted, taking her hands away from Crescent Roses trigger and gripping tightly onto the blanket below her instead. “MORE, MORE PLEASE!!!” She wasn’t exactly planning on blue balling the shorter woman, but that didn’t mean Yang didn’t love to hear Ruby beg for more of her cock.  
She should be having the sniping woman focusing on the targets in front of her, but in all honesty Yang was getting what she really wanted right now. She would work on improving her leader’s aim at another time so that right now the only thing Yang needed to concern herself with was driving her pelvis as hard as she could into Ruby’s ass cheeks. Yang had been rock solid ever since she had requested for Ruby to strip out of her clothes, so to finally have her desires fulfilled was filling her with a sense of euphoria that was bleaching her mind of any other thoughts save for revealing in her leader’s voice pleading and panting, and the immaculate sensation that was Ruby’s asshole embracing her cock.   
Save for the panting form both woman and the crashing of Yang’s pelvis colliding with Ruby’s ass, both woman refrained from speaking anymore. Neither was interested in taking away from the incredible symphony that was their love making so they didn’t exchange any words. Ruby simply trusted Yang to hit all the right spots to make her second orgasm even more explosive then the last.   
“Fuck Ruby I’m so close!” Yang warned, waiting to see if Ruby wanted Yang to paint her back with her semen instead of burying it inside her. However, instead of requesting her to pull out Ruby kept her feet pressed up against the brawler’s back end. Figuring that she wasn’t about Yang leaving her yet, the blonde brawler grabbed Ruby’s chest and lifted her up from the ground. Squishing her own impressive bust with her leader’s body, Yang threw her head back and let out a loud cry of ecstasy as she finally released her pent up load into her leader’s asshole. Since she had actually never come back down form her previous orgasmic high, Ruby didn’t join in her brawler teammate’s cry of pleasure, instead she simply continued to quake in Yang’s arms as she went limp and received every drop of cum Yang had to offer.  
“Fuck…now that was amazing.” Yang said, panting heavily once she finally came down form her orgasmic high. “You could even…say we ended…with a Yang. Huh, huh…” She was waiting for at least some sort of disgusted groan, but instead she was only treated with silence form her leader. “Uh Ruby…you in there.” Dragging her flaccid cock out of her leader’s asshole, Yang gently placed Ruby back onto the blanket below them, finally solving the mystery to her leader’s silence once she flipped her over and was met with Ruby’s thousand yard stare and absent minded smile. “Damn, someone loved that didn’t she?.” Still no response, Yang proceeded to gather up Ruby’s clothes and begin to dress the unconscious woman.  
“Well then, I guess we’ll just have to push target practice to a later date.”


End file.
